


No Time Wasted

by ivy_baskin, LB714



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_baskin/pseuds/ivy_baskin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB714/pseuds/LB714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by a photo of James staring intensely at his reflection in a men's room mirror. We imagined that he was having dinner with Michael, and his desires were causing so much agitation that he ducked out with offering Michael an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Wasted

"Why did you go, James?"

Still standing in the doorway, with one hand on the doorknob, James scratched his head with the other. He hadn't expected this. He had expected Michael to think him a fool and to never want to see him again. But here he was, at the door to his flat, looking so devilishly handsome, demanding an explanation. And what could James tell him? That he was madly in love with him and it frightened him to death? That if he made a move and Michael rejected him it would be devastating?

Finally, he said the only thing he could at the moment. Opening the door wider, eyes to the ground, he said quietly, "Do you . . . do you want to come in?"

Michael sighed. "Of course I want to come in. Do you want me to come in—that's more the question, isn't it?"

Silently, head down, James held the door open and stepped aside. He clenched his jaw as he waited for Michael to enter. Once he passed through that door, there was no turning back.

Michael stayed where he was, staring at James. Something was going on that he didn't quite understand. And it looked like he was going to have to force the issue. "I said, do you want me to come in, or not? I can leave. . . ."

Color flushed James's cheeks as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and said, "Don't go. Please, come in."

"Okay then." Michael smiled. "I'd love to." He walked through the door, then turned to watch as James closed it. As the smaller man turned around, Michael moved forward quickly, pinning him to the door. "Because," he breathed against James's cheek, "I can't do this if I'm outside." He bent and kissed James, hard and long.

James hadn't expected this, and he put his hands on Michael's chest, intending to push him away. But then he thought, Why? Why stop this? Michael clearly wanted this as much as he did. He needed to know, though, so after a minute, he applied pressure and forced them to separate. "Why did you do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Because I wanted to know what you taste like." Michael wrapped his arms around James and pulled him back in. "I'm hoping you wanted to know the same thing about me." He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I did," James replied, entranced by Michael's seductive voice, with its lilt of an Irish accent. "I do." He shook his head to clear it. "I wasn't sure. You didn't . . . I didn't . . . I didn't know what to say. Or do."

"Stop thinking so much, and kiss me," Michael demanded, sliding his hands down James's back toward his bum.

For a moment, James did just that, tilting his head and bringing his lips to Michael's, bringing a hand up to touch his short, silky hair, so perfectly combed. When their lips met, James parted his and let his tongue slip out and graze Michael's mouth, tasting the remnants of the sweet wine they'd had at dinner.

Michael groaned, and his hand closed around the curve of James's ass and squeezed. "Yes," he murmured, just before deepening their kiss and plunging his tongue deep inside James's mouth.

James fell back against the door, pulling Michael with him. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to tear off his clothes and run his hands all over Michael's naked body. When at last they separated, James still gripping the lapels of Michael's jacket, he was panting as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer," Michael whispered. "Why are we still dressed?" He finally let go of James, then ran his hand down the front of James's body, stopping when he got to the straining bulge in his jeans. "Seems like you're pretty sure," Michael said with a smile as he traced the outline of James's cock with his fingers.

More confident now that he knew Michael felt the way he did, James glanced down at the hand at his crotch and then back up at Michael's blue eyes. "How can you tell?" Then he unzipped his pants, took Michael's hand in his, and slipped it inside his underwear. With a sigh, he said quietly, "Now tell me."

Michael gasped as his hand curved around the solid heat of James's cock. He was big—bigger than Michael had suspected—and that realization gave him a thrill that threatened to take his breath away. "Oh, yes," he whispered. "And I'm sure, very sure, that we want the same thing now." He leaned in to kiss James, eyes fluttering closed.

James savored the kiss, snaking his tongue inside Michael's mouth, again tasting him. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I want to fuck you so hard."

Michael grinned. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for weeks. Do with me what you will, love." He wrapped his arms around James, pulling him in for more kissing, more touching. More . . .

With a gentle shove, James suddenly put distance between them. Then he grinned and took Michael's hand and led him to the bedroom. "As much as I'd like to fuck you against the wall, better start with the bed, yeah?"

Letting himself be led, Michael took a deep breath when he saw the king-sized bed. "You can start anywhere you want, darling." He lifted up his arms. "I'm all yours."

James clasped his hands behind his back and began to circle the taller man, pondering just what he was going to do with him. "So," he said, "anywhere?"

Michael grinned, keeping his hands up. "Do with me what you will." He couldn't help but shiver as he thought about James's hands on his body.

James stood behind Michael and cupped Michael's ass. He kissed the back of his neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to do you, all right. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to do it again."

Breathing in deeply, Michael felt himself getting hard already, just thinking about James inside him. But he struggled not to let his excitement show—just yet. "Oh, really," he purred. "I've never begged for anyone yet—what makes you think you can do it?"

"You've never had my cock buried deep inside you." With that, James ran his hands up Michael's body to his chest, and then down to the bulge between his legs. Resting his chin on Michael's shoulder, he grinned and added, "I think you're a wee bit intrigued."

Michael turned around to face James and put his arms around him. "You intrigue me," he said, his voice hoarse and his breathing ragged. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't." He smiled and then said, "I want you to make me beg, James. Please."

"Sounds like you're begging now," replied James coyly, unfastening Michael's belt, popping the button on his pants, and slipping his hand inside. He breathed in deeply as his hand touched Michael's engorged cock, and he began to imagine the pleasures to come.

The feel of James's hands on his skin made him gasp and close his eyes, and his body trembled again, thinking of what they were about to do for the first time. The first of many times, Michael hoped. He arched his body, pushing his cock into James's hand. "That feels so good, baby. Keep going."

James nuzzled Michael's neck, burying his smile in his collar, breathing in the musky scent of his expensive cologne. The knowledge that what he was doing was turning Michael on only fueled his own desires, and it prompted him to stroke the length of Michael's heat. "Don't come," he rasped in Michael's ear.

"Ohhh! " Michael sighed and squirmed as James caressed him. "You're making it very . . . hard not to," he whispered.

"Am I?" James gave Michael's cock a gentle squeeze, then slid his hand out and turned Michael around to face him. He grabbed the taller man by the neck and pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Parting for air, he touched his forehead to Michael's and began removing his jacket, then loosening his tie, all the while breathing heavily with desire.

"Like I said before," Michael panted, "why are we still dressed?" He tore at his own shirt recklessly, eyes glued to James's chest as it was revealed.

As the clothes came off, James kissed Michael hard, thrusting his tongue into Michael's hot mouth and teasing his lips whenever they broke contact.

Shedding his unbuttoned pants, kicking off shoes, and working his socks off, Michael finally stood naked before James. He took in the smooth, fit body before him and licked his lips before taking James's face in his hands and kissing him back hard, devouring his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, James stepped backward, until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat, urging Michael onto his knees. Tracing Michael's lips, now wet with their kisses, he asked, "How badly do you want me, darling?"

"So much, I'm in knots inside. So much I can almost taste you." Michael skimmed his hands over James's thighs, his eyes fixed on the hard, dusky cock between them.

"You want to taste me?" James asked, eyes narrowed. "Then suck my cock."

"Finally." Michael breathed out the word in a sigh of deep relief. He ducked down quickly then, swallowing James's cock in one movement, relaxing his throat so he could take him in as deeply as possible.

"Fuck me!" James exclaimed, throwing his head back. He brought his hands to Michael's head and tangled his fingers in Michael's silky locks.

Michael moaned and started sucking harder. James's fingers in his hair and the smell and taste of James's cock in his mouth was better than he had imagined—and he had imagined this a lot. Pumping the thick shaft with one hand while he licked and sucked to his heart's content, Michael reached with his other to cup James's ass and pull him closer.

James tugged gently on Michael's hair and groaned, "Easy, lad. There will be time for that."

Ignoring him, Michael dug his fingers more deeply into the firm round bum—he wasn't letting go. He let the other hand slip away from James's cock and pushed it between his legs, searching for James's balls. He wanted to feel the weight of them in his hand, play with them. . . . Christ, James tasted so good. Michael groaned and explored the thick shaft with his tongue.

James spread his legs to give Michael better access. "You like my balls, do you? Why don't you have a taste?" he asked, leaning back on his forearms.

Michael pulled back from James's cock, now rock-hard and a dark, dusky red. He stopped to lick the drop of precome from its tip, then grinned. "Don't mind if I do." He dipped down lower—still holding on to James's firm ass and pulling him closer—and slurped one ball into his mouth, rolling it around as sounds of intense pleasure came from his throat.

"Fuck," exclaimed James as Michael's mouth worked its magic on his sensitive gland. "Where the hell did you learn that?" then added, "Don't answer that."

Michael chuckled but did not stop the gentle pressure he was applying to the swollen orb in his cheek. He figured he was putting his mouth to much better use than talking right then, and he was sure James would agree. But he let his hand roam, at last, from its position on James's bum. He slid it up, slowly, around to James's chest until his fingers had captured a nipple, and he began to pinch it—a bit roughly. At the same time, he managed to get both of James's balls into his mouth, and began to hum.

James curled his hands into fists and pounded the mattress. Pleasure and pain, such delicious sensations. "You like it a bit rough, do you?" he panted. "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" He moaned as he felt himself nearing climax, so he gently, reluctantly, nudged Michael's head with one hand. "Easy, love, or it'll be over before it's begun."

Michael let himself be pushed away, knowing the truth of James's words. He was already close to exploding himself, just from sucking James off. But after taking a deep breath, he straightened up and began kissing his way up James's body. "Surely you're not expecting either of us to be satisfied with just one go, are you?" he murmured between kisses. When he reached James's chest, Michael flattened his tongue and gave one of James's nipples a long, slow lick.

With a gasp, James leaned back, pulling Michael with him. He took a deep breath. He needed to gain control again or he really would come. Being with Michael was better than he ever imagined, and he didn't want to ruin the evening by behaving like a teenager.

His fingers twined in Michael's hair. "Come here," he said softly.

Michael slid up James's body till they were face to face. "What would you like to do next, darling?"

"This." James cupped Michael's face and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue teased Michael's lips until they parted. He could taste his own essence lingering on Michael's tongue, and the memory of what Michael had just done brought the blood rushing to his groin once again.

He could feel James getting even harder, both their cocks throbbing and slick and pressed together between their bodies. Michael moaned with the intense pleasure of it. Why hadn't they done this before? He pulled back, gasping. "Please, James," he said, panting. "I want you to fuck me, now."

Although Michael was taller than James, James managed to flip him over so that Michael was on his back on the bed, James looming over him. He dipped down and kissed him again, and then moved his lips to Michael's ear. "I love when you talk dirty," he whispered.

Michael squirmed under James's weight. He knew he could easily flip them back over, if he wanted, but . . . he didn't want. He wanted, needed James to take him. He'd been waiting for this night for so long.

"I'll say whatever you want me to, baby," he whispered back, then reached up to nip at James's ear. "Just give me what I want."

With gentle force, James pushed Michael down. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week?"

Groaning, Michael reached out to take James's face in his hands. "Yes," he hissed. "Yes . . . pound that thick cock into me so hard I scream!"

James took one of Michael's hands and put it on his engorged cock. He gazed down at Michael as he reached into the nightstand drawer and brought out a tube of lubricant. "Mmm," he sighed. "That's enough, love. Now roll over so I can fuck you right and proper."

Michael's heart raced as he held James's hard, hot cock in his hand, and he licked his lips, thinking about what was going to happen. "About time," he sighed, and quickly rolled over, positioning himself on hands and knees. He wiggled his ass at James. "Let's get to it, baby."

"Are you teasing me?" James asked, giving Michael's ass a playful slap.

Michael grunted, his cock twitching at the feel of James's hand coming down hard on his ass. He loved it, and wanted more. "Just trying to get things going, mate," he answered. "I'm tired of waiting."

"You'll have to fucking wait a little longer," James said, giving Michael's ass another, firmer smack. He coated two fingers with the lube and brought them between the tight muscles of Michael's ass, teasing his opening.

Michael moaned and pushed back, wanting to feel those strong, sure fingers buried inside teasing and pleasuring him. "Come on," he panted, "stop torturing me!"

James leaned in, probing deeper, and whispered, "You love it. Tell me you love it."

Michael grunted, frustrated and hot and ready. "You know I do, you bastard." He pushed back again, groaning and writhing as James went deeper.

"Say it," commanded James, withdrawing his fingers and coating his cock, which was nearly pulsing with need in his hand.

"Aaaahh!" It was the loss of James's touch, his probing fingers that pushed Michael over the edge. He couldn't hold back any longer, he'd do anything James wanted. Anything.

"I . . . love . . . it!" The words were punctuated by gasps of frustration and desire. "Please, I am officially begging now, James. I need to feel you as deep inside as you can get. Fuck me, damn you! HARD!"

"Since you asked so nicely," James replied, shoving his cock deep inside Michael, deep into the warmth and heat of the other man's ass. And as much as Michael seemed to be begging for it, it was James who had been longing for this moment, for this connection with the one man who made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. He grabbed Michael's hips and thrust hard and fast, grunting with each thrust.

Michael dropped his forehead to the mattress, almost howling at the relief of finally having James's cock inside him, feeling James's heat buried deep inside his body. He'd known it would be good, but this was already beyond any of his expectations.

His own cock felt like it was going to explode, far sooner than he wanted if he didn't figure out how to hold back. With a gasp, he began pushing back to meet each thrust, and then Michael lifted up on one hand, reaching back with the other to touch any part of James he could manage. "Fuck!" The word hissed out between his teeth. "That feels so fucking good, love."

"Yeah?" James said, panting. He reached a hand around Michael's waist and wrapped it around the erection that James could tell was probably quite uncomfortable at the moment. Leaning over, he thrust deeply inside Michael again as he matched the rhythm to the pumping of his hand.

Michael groaned and writhed, trying to escape the pressure—they'd just started, he didn't want to . . . "Mate," he said, panting, "I won't last if you keep doing that!"

James brought his mouth close to Michael's ear, his body pressed against Michael's back, now slick with sweat. "Who said I want you to last?" He thrust as deeply as he could and gave Michael's cock a gentle squeeze.

"Fuck!" Michael's whole body was shaking, and as James pounded into him he felt closer and closer to losing all control. The pressure of James's hand on his cock was more than he could bear. He groaned—a deep, desperate sound—and a moment later he knew his struggle was pointless. "I'm going to come!" he gasped.

"Not yet, love," James urged, wanting desperately to sync his pleasure with Michael's this first time. He was close, so close. "Just another minute." He moaned, pumping Michael's heat even faster, and continued, "I don't want this to end." But just as he said it, he came, a wave of pleasure so intense his vision went cloudy for a moment.

The intense joy of feeling James's release inside him made Michael cry out, a sound without words but full of emotion. A second later he came, too—so hard that he seemed to lose all his strength. He held himself up for another moment, and then collapsed on the bed, exhausted but loving the feel of James's warm body on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

James wrapped both arms around Michael, and they lay there for a moment, James breathing hard as Michael's breath moved their bodies up and down in unison, as though they were one. James was loath to move. Michael was the bigger man physically, but James had this sense that he was protecting Michael, that if they lay like this forever nothing could harm them.

He planted soft kisses on Michael's neck, now slick with their mixed sweat, and nibbled his earlobe. "That was beyond anything I could have imagined," he whispered.

"Better than my wildest expectations." Michael sighed, turning his head to plant a kiss on James's arm. "And I want it again, soon. I could spend the rest of the day here with you."

James slid off Michael's back and lay on his side, propped up on an elbow. He fingered Michael's damp hair and smiled lazily. "You might have to. I can't move at the moment."

"Good." Michael threw an arm across James's hip and nudged him a bit closer. "Because I don't want you to go anywhere." He leaned in and kissed James, lingering over those luscious lips that were now his to enjoy.

"I should get a towel or something," James said, his eyes half-lidded. But he didn't move. He didn't want to leave this spot, so close to Michael that he could feel his every breath.

"Well, I know I'm not about to take the wet spot," Michael said jokingly. He took one last kiss. "I'll get towels. Why don't you crawl under the covers, and wait for me there?" He moved off the bed and headed for the bathroom quickly. He missed James's warmth already, and couldn't wait to get back to him.

James followed Michael with his eyes, then looked down at the linens and the remains of their activity and shook his head. He lay back and groaned quietly, then laughed and pulled the blankets aside. The mattress was warm and James scooted over so that he could welcome Michael back into his arms. "The bed's getting cold," he called out.

"It won't be for long, love," Michael called out from the bathroom. "I promise you that." He finished cleaning himself off quickly, then wet another washcloth with warm water, grabbed a couple of big towels, and headed back to James. Dropping his supplies on the night table for a moment, Michael stripped off the damp bedspread and then knelt beside James. "Let me clean you up," he said softly, "and then we can warm each other up again." He used the washcloth to wash off James's cock and stomach, and then dried him off, drawing the process out as long as he could with gentle strokes and caresses.

Content to let Michael take care of him, James sighed and put his hands behind his head. "If you keep doing that, you'll just have to do it all over again." He took the towel from Michael's hands and tossed it across the room. "Now get in here, yeah?" he said, patting the space beside him.

"Gladly." Michael slipped into the bed and pulled the covers back up over both of them. He sighed as he slung his leg over James's hip and snuggled in next to the warmth of his skin. Silent for a moment, he finally asked in a quiet voice, "Are you okay?"

"Fantastic," James replied, wrapping his arms around Michael and giving him a squeeze. "Are you?"

"Fantastic as well." He kissed James's collarbone. "I've been wanting this to happen for quite a long time."

James tilted his head. "How long?"

Michael was quiet for a moment. Should he really tell James exactly how he felt? Yes—it was a truth he had to let out. "Oh," he said, his voice low, "probably since the day after I met you." He didn't look at James, just waiting for his reaction now that the words had been spoken.

Genuinely surprised, James gave Michael another, gentle squeeze. "That long? Then you and I have something in common."

Now Michael looked up at James, sharply. This news stunned him. "You're joking! What the . . . I mean, what the hell have we both been waiting for?"

Laughing, James ran a hand through Michael's hair. "For us to both stop acting like wankers and get down to it."

Michael chuckled. "Think of all the time we wasted." He leaned in, whispering into James's ears. "Time you could have been fucking me."

"Well then," James said, rolling on top of Michael and kissing him quickly. "I guess we have a lot to make up for."

Michael wriggled his hips, then slipped his hand behind James's neck to pull him down for a thorough kiss. Then Michael smiled up at him. "Get busy, love—I'm not one for wasting time."


End file.
